They Walk
by monbade
Summary: 32 year old Harry Potter fled to the outskirts of Atlanta in 2001, in 2006 after the death of Andromeda he gained custody of Teddy and a year later he met the beautiful Daphne in NYC who had fled a marriage contract to Draco Malfoy. The three formed a family in Atlanta until 2013 when the dead started to Walk and now they are trying to survive.
1. They Walk ch 00

**They Walk**

 **Chapter Prologue**

 **Atlanta Ga;**

 **Potter home, Bellview Ave;**

 **Monday Night, April 8** **th** **2013, 6 p.m.;**

Thirty-two year old Harry Potter sat on the balcony and looked towards the south-east where parts of Atlanta were burning. He was stumped on why the dead were rising in the cities as he knew it wasn't because of something magical as the magical world had reported it was some type of disease that was affecting everything. Sipping his cold coke, he looked around the three acre property and did not see any of the dead approaching the house and he still was wondering what to do. He did know that the muggle repelling wards he had put up would keep the muggles away so they wouldn't try and take everything they had or kill them. As to the dead, they didn't even acknowledge he was alive but would go after anyone who was near him and he found this out in the worst way. In the other room, his fourteen year old god son slept on along with his girlfriend of seven years.

In two days, Teddy was supposed to head back to Ilvermorny, after ending his spring break; but Harry didn't think he would be going. After the death of Andromeda back in two thousand and six, Harry had brought the boy to his place in Atlanta Georgia to live with him and his girlfriend Daphne Greengrass who had run away because she refused to marry Malfoy when he got out of prison in two thousand and three. Harry still couldn't believe the ferret only got four years for being a Death Eater and it was one of the reason's he had emptied his vaults and left Britain to defend themselves. It also pissed the Goblins off because all his wealth had been removed from their control. In his seventh year of self inflicted exile he ran into Daphne Greengrass in New York City while shopping for gifts for Teddy in the big apple.

They sat and had coffee while Teddy stood in line to get his picture taken with Santa and she explained that she had run away from Britain so she wouldn't have to marry Draco as she couldn't stand him. So he invited her to join Harry and Teddy at his home for Christmas so she wouldn't have to spend it alone and she agreed to come with him to learn more about the reclusive Harry Potter, and the rest was history from there.

Power was starting to flicker in the area so he got up and walked into the house and headed downstairs to find Daphne pulling a small roast out of the magical oven and setting it on the table.

"Heya, anything going on out there?" Daphne asked.

"Nothing I can see, but you can smell the stench of death in the air. Also power is starting to flicker off and on, all over the place," Harry said and then asked, "Is Teddy up?"

"Yes, I woke him about ten minutes ago. He looks a lot better and his temp is down," Daphne said as she placed a bowl of mashed potatoes and some corn on the table.

"That's good. I am glad it was just wizard flu and not whatever is turning people into the dead out there," Harry replied as he looked up as the lights flickered and he sighed.

"I think you should hit Meat World tonight. Take one of the multi-compartment trunks I converted into a cooler and empty the store," Daphne suggested.

"I will. I also plan on hitting Pic and Pay, Han's Chinese restaurant, Family Dollar, The Fish Store and Checkers, and many other places," Harry replied.

"What about the Buy Low grocery store around the corner?" Daphne asked.

"Yeah I can check them out as well. Are all the trunks ready?" Harry said.

"Yeah, it was a good thing you bought all of them," Daphne said.

"Actually I only bought four of the seven compartment ones. The rest were in the back of my vaults when I emptied them," Harry replied.

"Oh, I see," Daphne replied as Teddy joined them.

"Hi everyone," Teddy said as he slipped into his seat.

"Feeling better?" Harry asked as he looked at his godson.

"Yeah, I hate being sick," Teddy replied.

"You're mother did, too. Your father I don't think I ever saw get sick but as you know he had lycanthropy, and that was hard on him. Now Teddy, tonight I am going out to get supplies. I want you to go through your things, and set aside what you want to take in your trunk and back pack. Make sure both are where you can get them if we have to bug out along with your broom," Harry ordered.

"I will… is it really that bad out there?" Teddy asked.

Daphne and Harry answered at the same time, "yes."

"Damn," Teddy sighed.

"As you both know the military moved into Atlanta today so it's getting worse," Harry replied as the three of them ate their dinner.

"Are we going to the safe zone they keep talking about?" Teddy asked as he dug into his food.

"No, I don't think there are any safe zones. I think we need to get out of town and fast," Harry replied.

"Where will we go?" Daphne asked.

"What about the Bellwood Quarry?" Teddy asked.

Harry leaned back and thought of the quarry, it had one way in and they could get down to the water and find a spot. The high cliff walls would prevent someone from getting behind them and there was only one way down and that was the road.

With a nod, "I think that's a great place to hide out," Harry said as he started cleaning his plate of the roast beef and mashed potatoes.

"I will make sure all the trunks are in the camper. Did you want all your fishing and hunting gear as well?" Daphne asked.

"Yes, and its already packed. We will put the trailer with the three kayaks on it and pack around the base those extra fuel cans for the truck.

The three would talk about minor things until dark fell and they closed the drapes so no one could see inside. The windows had been enchanted from breaking and Harry conjured brick walls on the inside of the front and back doors. In the garage they cast the _Colloportus_ spell on the main door as well as the smaller side door. Inside the garage, Harry's SUV sat next to his six door pickup with a camper on it. Next to it was a twenty foot trailer that Harry used to carry the kayaks when he went camping with Teddy. With Daphne's help they loaded the kayaks into their racks with the gear that they normally used along with the twenty five galleon containers of diesel fuel for the truck along with two fifty-five gallon drums that had been sawed in half to make burn barrels. The last thing that went on was his four tool chests full of tools.

Harry grabbed his broom and headed upstairs with Daphne. He knew they could just apparate around but doing so had a risk like when he went to the Atlanta magical alley and he popped into a group of the dead. That was when he found out they ignored him. As darkness fell, Harry cast the night vision spell on himself, picked up the bag full of shrunken trunks and an empty bag and his broom. Daphne gave him a kiss before he stepped out on to the second floor veranda and flew off into the air for his first stop at Continental Seafood right behind his house.

Landing at the back door of the restaurant he cast a _Homenum_ _Revelio_ to see if anyone was alive in the restaurant and it came up empty so using the unlocking spell he slipped inside and found himself in the kitchen. A quick _lumos_ spell revealed no undead and he opened the freezer first and pulled a trunk out and started summoning the food from inside the freezer. He did the same with the refrigerator and then the pantry before leaving the restaurant and heading for Meat World. The next few hours would see Harry emptying stores and restaurants of their food and supplies that would be needed to keep his family alive.

By three am, he had hit every store around him for things he thought they would need and then he apparated to Wild West Traders where he found the steel shutters closed behind the bars on the windows and doors. Another _Homenum_ _Revelio_ showed no one in the nearby stores so he flew up to the roof and vanished a section before flying down inside. Inside the he found his friend that was the shop owner dead along with several of his family members and he had to permanently kill them. Quickly transmuting the dead into wood blocks he went about looting the store of his friend. Guns, knives, ammo, cleaning kits, magazines and gear went into the trunk along with the cases of MREs and bottled water he found in the back room. Everything went into his trunks and he and Daphne would have to organize it.

By dawn he was finished hitting the stores and restaurants including the four nearby subways that were in the area of the gun store and he apparated home dead tired where he found Daphne taking out the dead from the roof with Teddy beside her and Daphne's cocker spaniel was sound asleep which he assumed was a spell because otherwise the dog would have been barking her head off at the dead that were closing on the house.

Pulling his wand, he started casting the piercing spell at the hoard of dead that was around the house. Between the three of them, they had them put down. Using magic, he had the dead bodies levitated into a giant stack and then he tossed a portkey on to the bodies and they vanished to the Volcano, Mount Karangetang, which the news had reported erupting several days before to be disposed of in the lava flow.

With the bodies disposed of, the three went into the house and checked the lower floor before heading up to the master bedroom they had expanded and moved Teddy's bed inside. Sealing the bedroom door, they all three took quick hot showers and then crashed for a few hours. With the bedroom door sealed, the three slept until noon and when they went downstairs they looked out the windows and could see a few of the dead wandering around. While Daphne made breakfast, Harry took out the dead and then opened the main door to the garage and hooked up the trailer.

Teddy made sure everything they wanted in the cab of the two hundred thousand dollar pickup was placed there, including the three AR-15s and the harnesses of magazines. A cooler of snacks and drinks was plugged into the custom installed plugs on the armrests of back seat, and was strapped down as well as a bag of food for Ariel, Daphne's dog. Her wire pen was in the trailer to keep her from running off and as he was loading the last twenty-five pound bag of charcoal, Daphne came out with a container holding egg, sausage and cheese muffins as well as two thermoses of coffee.

By two, they pulled out of their former home after closing the main door and headed out into the new world. Soon after leaving the house they were on Donald Lee Hollowell Parkway heading for the quarry. They went past several stores and business that were burned out or looted like the Grove Park Liquor store. There were dozens of dead feasting on their victims but when they heard the truck they stood up and started following so Harry used the straight away and with the road clear of cars he sped up leaving the dead behind them.

Eventually, they hit Marietta Boulevard and then they had to travel up it to Marietta Street. The boulevard had lots of dead on it and Daphne and Teddy emptied half dozen clips each taking them down while Harry used his Glock on any that came close to his door. He had to stop once and use his wand to wrench a wrecked SUV out of the way and then they were on Marietta Street heading for Louis Street and eventually they hit the gate that said the quarry was closed. A quick unlocking charm on the lock had it open and Daphne drove through and he shut it. Harry just wrapped the chain around the posts and hung the lock through the ends but didn't lock it.

Harry drove down the road to the entrance to the quarry and descended down into the pit. Being careful, it took twenty minutes to reach the bottom of the pit and then they drove over to the office trailer that was left over from when the pit was in use. Stopping in the turnaround area, he turned the truck and trailer around and then backed it up to the office trailer before he climbed out and checked on it, finding it empty. The sun was setting and so Daphne and Teddy headed into the camper to make some dinner while Harry set up perimeter wards to detect movement larger then a dog. By nine, all three humans and one animal were asleep in the camper, weapons at the ready.

All of them slept until dawn and then while Daphne made breakfast, Harry was outside the truck and eighty feet away where the road was narrow. He was trying to figure away to block the road to prevent the dead from getting near the truck and then an idea hit him from a former civil war book he had read. Running back to the truck he went through them until he found the one he wanted and summoned a dozen bags of one hundred shish kabob sticks and two rolls of cooking twine.

"Teddy, bring me one of the folding tables and a chair for yourself," Harry ordered as he pulled two of the folding chairs off the trailer and headed back up the road.

Teddy grabbed the items and followed his godfather/father figure up the road and they quickly had the table and chairs set up at a narrow point in the road.

"What are we doing?" Teddy asked as he watched Harry cut the points off a few of the sticks.

"We're making cheval de fries," Harry replied.

"A what?" Teddy asked in confusion.

"It's a type of fortification used during the civil war around major cities by the south, to keep the Union Army out. Can you get the saw horses?" Harry said.

"Sure," Teddy replied and ran back to the trailer and pulled the two folding metal saw horses out and headed back to Harry.

With Harry's help, Teddy had the saw horses set up and then cast an _Engorgement_ Charm on the sticks he had cut the tips off and had them laying on the sawhorses. Each stick was now ten inches thick and twenty feet long. Teddy watched as Harry used a tape measure and marked an X at twelve inches on one side then every six inches on the reverse. He then used a wood drilling charm to drill holes down the length of the poles.

"What are you doing godfather?" Teddy asked in confusion.

"Well, you see how I made the holes in the logs?" Harry asked.

"Yes, they go right through them," Teddy replied.

"Well if you notice that the ones at six inches don't angle up with the twelve ones, they are at a more flat level so they would be more belly level. When the dead walk up to them and someone is alive on the other side they will impale themselves then we can kill them with a sharp weapon instead of wasting magic or ammo," Harry replied.

"I see," Teddy replied and then started helping Harry place the sharpened shish kabob sticks in each hole and Harry enlarged them until he had the length he wanted.

When he had two on each end of the main poles they moved them to where he wanted them, near a section of the cliff that went up to the road level and set them up. He also planned on placing four of them heading along the water, facing the road so the dead wouldn't try and go around. Twenty feet from the first set of cheval de fries they set up a second line. Harry was marking out the locations he wanted the cheval de fries when Daphne brought out breakfast for them which consisted of an English breakfast and a gallon of milk to drink. After the three of them finished eating, the three of them went to work on the defenses. The string was wrapped around main pole and each post and the _Engorgement_ Charm was cast on it to tighten them down. Several rocks were also wrapped in the string and hung from the cheval de fries the _Engorgement_ Charm was cast on them to keep them anchored in place.

The side chevals actually didn't go near the water, but covered a grassy section and angled along the road to keep them out of that area. When finished, Harry and Teddy helped Daphne set up her shrunken potato beds, pots with tomatoes and other vegetables she had been setting up to grow fresh vegetables on the back porch. Harry pulled out one of the his Christmas gifts and attached the remote camera to it and sent the DJI's four-propeller helicopter drone, called a Phantom, up to check around the quarry and after fifteen minutes brought it back to them. While he flew it they watched the video and could see nothing approaching the quarry so the battened down for the night.

The next several days saw Harry and Teddy building a dock out of more of the shish kabob and some packages of Popsicle sticks he had found. They made one dock for where they were parked and two floating ones they put further out into the water. One dock was about half way where they were and another at the other end of the quarry and near a section where the road leveled off with the waterline. The docks were made with a base off shish kabob sticks with the points cut off and then layered with Popsicle sticks to give a flat surface with rocks turned into cleats that were screwed into the docks. The dock was thirty feet long and went out into the water. The floating docks were ten feet square and had rocks tied to them using the cooking string. The string was turned into metal and enlarged, dropping them all the way to the bottom, so they would stay in one location. Over the next several days, Harry would make trips to Atlanta on his broom while under the disillusionment charms and each time he did it was getting worse and worse in the city. The good thing was they wouldn't run out of fresh fish as Teddy was catching various types of bass, catfish, crappie and bluegill fish. Most he would throw back but several largemouth bass became dinner one night.

One night after Daphne had worked on her garden and Harry and Teddy had fished out on the water, they were sitting at one of the barrels that they were using to burn wood in a half dozen helicopters flew over their heads heading for downtown Atlanta. Minutes later, large explosions could be heard. With some quick disillusionment charms the three of them flew up on their brooms so they could look around and they watched as more helicopters flew by and added to the bombing of downtown Atlanta. They watched the city go up in flames before landing back down at the truck and snuffing the flames with another spell before heading into the camper.

"Crap," Harry said as he extinguished the flames.

"Its worse now," Daphne replied.

"Yeah, it is," Harry replied they headed into the camper to sleep.

The next morning Daphne had sent the drone up to take a peek around and they could see columns of smoke rising up from the once megacity turned into ruins. She then did a quick turn around the quarry and was about to bring it back and was in a turn when she saw a dozen vehicles heading down Marietta Street right for a roadblock of crashed vehicles.

Before she could say anything they turned onto Lois Street and then swerved to the left instead of the right to go back the way they had come. They soon parked at the top of the rim and started setting up camp. Bringing the drone back she watched as it landed and then walked over to the disillusioned drone and picked it up after canceling the charm on it. Setting the drone on the table by the truck, she walked over to Harry who was building a few more of the cheval de fries to block a section of the cliff where the dead could get to them if they found it from above. He had already blocked off three others.

"Harry, we have company on the rim," Daphne said as she neared him.

Harry's head jerked up from where he was working and asked, "How many?"

"Twelve or so cars, vans and trucks, an RV and a motorcycle," Daphne replied.

"Ok, we better stay alert," Harry said and then he finished the last cheval de fries and levitated it over to where it needed to plug a gully and then tied it down.

"Nothing we can do but watch and see what they do. No one goes unarmed now," Harry ordered.

Teddy nodded as he started helping Harry put everything away.

Daphne was looking up at the rim and she wondered how long it would take them to see them down here. With a shrug she went back to the truck and grabbed her bucket and filled it from the quarry and started working on her plants. They were growing nicely because the little bit of dragon fertilizer she mixed in with the muggle had boosted their growing time.

After everyone introduced themselves, Shane Walsh was standing around with his shotgun watching as the people in the group started setting up camp and the two rednecks, Daryl and Merle Dixon had finished setting up their tent and then went into the woods to look for game. Dale Horvath was setting up his awning on his RV while the rest of the girls and few men set up their tents, gathered wood for a fire or in the case of the children, just watched and stayed out of the way. Jim was building a fire pit, dragging some big rocks over to make a ring and then setting a flat one in the center and started placing sticks and branches around it.

Lori Grimes and Carol Peletier gathered up four of the children, Carl Grimes, Sophia Peletier, Eliza and Louis Morales and had them breaking up some small sticks for Jim so they could get a fire going while Lori and Carol gathered some canned goods to go into a pot for a meal. The pot was a canning pot that Dale had volunteered from his RV that his wife used to use to make food in when they camped. Canned potatoes, carrots, corn, tomatoes and some rice were soon mixed together and placed on a fire to cook that Jim had started.

Glen Rhee was organizing his gear that he pulled out of the vehicle he was in while Juan Morales and his wife Miranda were whispering to each other about trying to get to Birmingham and their families. Ed Peletier husband to Carol and father to Sophia was drinking beer he had stashed in his station wagon as he looked around and sneered at everyone and trying to figure out who he did and didn't like and the top one was Deputy Sherriff Shane Walsh and the Dixon brothers. He considered all three trash two for being hillbillies and third for being a pig.

Jacqui had set up her small tent near Andrea and Amy and was worried about the dead coming to their camp and attacking it. The small black woman carried her knife in the open just in case they were attacked like her family and friends had been in the city. She was the only one who made it to the cars and she had driven off in her black Audi when the rest fell to the dead.

Andrea and Amy, after setting up their tent, wandered to the rim and were looking down at the water when they saw the truck at the bottom. They could see several people moving around the truck and turned to head back to the group to tell everyone what they had seen.

NOTE: What is funny when checking the location that they filmed the Quarry scenes, I found that they stayed on the rim of the quarry. The quarry has at least fifty foot cliffs. They should have set up camp down by the water. Now it is at least two complete circles of the quarry to get to the bottom and then a drive around the water to get to the building at the end. That's at least two fifty foot cliffs straight down but no they camp at the top out in the open (well in a forested section) with no protection. If they had been down by the water, then they would have seen them coming along the road. Two they built no defenses, in fact anything they put up Shane took down saying it would attract them if I remember right. Another thing, I remember from watching the series where they first went to the quarry, I can't find it but remember it from when I was in the hospital last year where they rammed the gates. Where are the buildings that were to the right of the gates? There are there on the Google maps but I don't remember seeing them in the series unless it was the gates to the power junction station but then where was the power junction station that is east of the quarry but I was sure they came the other way. Any ideas there people? Don't even get me going on the dead picking up rocks and banging on the glass doors or running and jumping and climbing over a six foot fence. Also Morales first name is not known so I use Juan. That's it for now.

.

 _ **Edited By**_

 **.**

 **.**

Harry Potter™ is a registered trademark and copyright (©) of J.K. Rowling and all that crap. The only thing mine is the idea and several characters. Everything else is hers including all the money... Walking Dead is owned by AMC.… Damn wish they'd share.


	2. They Walk ch 01

**They Walk**

 **Chapter One**

 **.**

 **This chapter is unedited.**

 **.**

 **Hogwarts;**

 **Friday Night, April 11** **th** **2013, 3 p.m.;**

Transfiguration Professor Hermione Granger stood on the wall that now surrounded the school and the grounds. It had taken thirty people to build the twelve foot high, three foot thick walls two days of making while all the Rune students had scribed the permanency runes on the sections they transfigured. Twenty towers dotted the walls on each side of the fortifications. New Greenhouses had gone up as well and Professor Sprout and Neville were working on the greenhouses to produce food. Fifty head of cattle were on the back section of the castle along with fifty pigs. The female cows and pigs had been fed potions to make them fertile and all were expecting babies. Hundreds of chickens and turkeys had been rescued from the school's farm and moved to the school to keep them safe in new roosts built along the walls. Even the black lake was sharing its abundance of fresh fish to the twelve hundred and fifty refugees from the disease that was ravaging the outside world.

The children were still being taught by the teachers while the adults produced the food and manned the walls. _Diffindo_ was the typical defense spell and it was aimed at the walker's heads. Around the front of the castle where the road to the former Hogsmead was, hundreds of the dead were drawn to the mighty castle because of its wards. Some reason the wards here in the United Kingdom acted like a lure to them. Many magical homes along with Diagon Alley, the ministry and Saint Mungos had been overrun by the dead but here at Hogwarts they didn't. Why they didn't know but Professor Flitwick thought maybe it was because the Hogwarts wards did not use any goblin wards. They would later learn it wasn't the wards but the five lay lines under the castle that confused them.

.

 **Atlanta Ga;**

 **Potter home, Bellview Ave;**

 **Friday Night, April 12** **th** **2013, 8 a.m.;**

The next morning saw Harry cast the line of his fishing pole out into the lake as he looked around to make sure no dead were trying to sneak up on them. Teddy was in his chair reading one of his school books as Daphne sat in hers and wrote in her journal. Each of them had their weapons beside them as they waited on the people on the rim to do something. He had spotted the reflection of light off their binoculars as the sun was setting the night before as they spied on them. During the day he kept an eye on the ridgeline wanting to make sure they didn't try and come down to the valley floor. Daphne and he had also removed flats of canned beans, tomatoes, corn, pees, stew, corned beef and spam and placed it on the trailer like they had been stacked there. Several flats of pickles, salsa, and bags of chips and three bags of powdered donuts were added by Harry along with eight loaves of bread, canned tuna and mayo. While Daphne also hung several bags of onions and placed three twenty-five pound bags of potatoes on the trailer along with several cases of water and soda before the sun came up.

Harry looked at the large bass he had caught and started to remove it from the hook when he saw the vehicle coming down the road. Quickly unhooking the bass, he dropped it in the bucket containing five more. He knew he had time so he cast again as he waited for the truck to make it down to the base of the quarry.

The next ten minutes saw Harry catch one more bass that he dropped into the tote bucket he was using and then he picked up his rifle after placing his pole on the deck. Walking towards Daphne and Teddy who stood up as the truck came into view and he saw it had five people in it. Three in the front and two in the back as it came around the last bend where it slammed on its brakes before it hit the first barrier of cheval de fries. Leading his girlfriend and son to the second one, they had about fifteen feet between them. Sparky, Daph's Cocker spaniel was standing at her side growling.

"Can I help you?" Harry asked as the three men and two woman climbed out or hopped out of the truck.

"What are you doing here?" Shane demanded.

"What does it look like? Surviving," Harry replied.

"You can't stay here! You need to leave," Shane snarled out.

"Leave? No, we were here first," Daphne said her accent clearly showing.

"I'm the law, I am ordering you to leave," Shane said as his companions looked at him.

"I don't care if you're the Prince of Wales. We're not leaving," Harry said.

"What are you Brits doing here? Go back to your country," Shane said.

"I am an American citizen so is my girlfriend and son. So I have to say, 'no' to that order. Why don't you get in your pickup and go back up top and stay away from us," Harry said.

"If you stay here you have to surrender your weapons and supplies to us," Shane said as he stepped around the cheval de fries and walked towards the second line.

Harry looked at the man in surprise and couldn't believe the audacity of him.

"What did you say?" Harry asked.

"I said for you to surrender all your weapons and supplies to us you slimy Brit," Shane snarled out.

"I thought so," Harry said as he handed his AR-15 to Teddy, "Hang on to this, boy. I think war's just been declared."(1)

With a quick step around the end of the cheval de fries and he approached the man. Before the arrogant arse hole could say anything Harry swung his fists with lightning accuracy, Harry's fists came up and hit the man in the face, stomach and face again, forcing him back a second that had the former deputy sheriff spinning around to land in the dust.

Shane growled and rolled to his knees and stated to stand up when a boot connected to his face flipping him on his butt and bringing blood to his nose as it was kicked.

Harry moved in and kicked the man in the stomach, lifting him off the ground by four inches. His steel toed hiking boots forced the air from the man's lungs.

"Why don't you lay there and bleed for awhile.(1) You have no right to demand anything from myself or my family. Go scavenge or hunt your own food and stay the fuck away from me and mine," Harry snarled out and kicked the man again, flipping him onto his side.

Lori Grimes screamed and rushed to Shane to help him, "You beast!" she cried out as she saw the injuries that Shane had received.

"Beast am I? This redneck SOB tries to steal my legally owned weapons and supplies and I'm a beast. Why don't you take your entitled arse back to your truck and to the top of the hill where you stupidly set up base," Harry replied as he looked at the five interlopers.

Two looked like they were brothers or that's what they looked like. One was armed with a crossbow and the other had a rifle. The third man was in his sixties if he guessed right with a graying beard and mustache, he was wearing a fishing hat that had multiple lures in it.

"My name is Dale. Why do you say it's stupid we set up there?" Dale Horvath asked.

"You're out in the open. You have no defenses up there. While where I am at, I have cliff walls on two sides. A lake on the third and a road in front of me covered by cheval de fries that will impale anyone one of those dead that try to push through. Up on the ridge they will swarm you from all directions making you fight in multiple fronts," Harry replied as he walked back to Teddy and took his rifle back.

Dale looked at Daryl and Merle Dixon and he noticed that Merle was looking around with a cautious eye. He had mentioned he was in the army while Daryl was just out of school, "Merle what do you think?"

"He's right. If we get attacked on three fronts we would be overrun," Merle said as he pondered what to do.

"We'll be fine," Shane snarled as he climbed to his feet.

Dale quickly introduced each of them and Harry did the same.

Shane wanted to pull his pistol and shoot the slimy Brit but he didn't as he noticed all three were armed. He did notice all the food on the trailer and he wanted it. Hell he wanted everything they had even the truck. He was about to say something when he noticed that the man was watching him.

"Let's get back to the group," Shane ordered.

"Shane we need that food, we have children to feed," Lori snapped.

"You think you have the right to steal our food?" Daphne asked as she pointed her AR-15 at the woman.

"You could share," Lori snapped in reply.

"Yes we could. But you haven't said the magical word," Harry replied.

"Please, will you share," Dale said as Shane and Lori looked at each other confused, "My name is Dale."

"Yes, we will," Harry said as he pointed to the two men not doing anything, "You two, come over here. Teddy, Daph, watch them."

Harry led the two over to the trailer and said, "You can have a flat of Bush beans, Del Monte tomatoes, whole corn, and peas. A flat of the 38oz cans of beef stew, as well as spam and corned beef along with other items they had set out. I'll give you a bag of onions and two of the twenty-five pound bags of potatoes. Four cases of water and two of the coke should do it for you. I suggest you save the bottles to refill with rain water."

A plastic bag that was filled with elbow and butterfly noodles was offered, "I suggest you make stews and throw a bag of noodles in with the food. It will stretch further," Daphne said as she handed the bag to Dale.

Daryl and Merle set their weapons in the back of Daryl's truck and walked around the cheval de fries and over to the trailer where Harry loaded their arms with the flats of canned goods. It took them three trips but they had the food in the back of the truck.

"Thank ye'," Daryl said as he jumped into the back and helped Dale up into the bed.

Merle just nodded his head and climbed behind the wheel while Lori and Shane just glared at them before climbing into the truck.

Harry watched as they did a three point turn and headed back up the quarry road.

"We're going to have trouble with that Shane," Daphne said as she placed her rifle in the trailer and went back to her vegetables.

"I know," Harry replied as he headed back to the dock and grabbed the bucket of fish and carried it over to the table so he could clean them, "Get the poles Teddy."

"Ok, Dad," Teddy said and jogged out to the end of the dock and packed up the fishing poles and gear.

By the time Teddy returned to Harry, he was working on the fish. Teddy ducked into the trailer to get him a box of southern style Zatarain's fishfri to batter the fish while he set up the deep fryer to cook the fish. In the electric grill he set up, he started making a box of Zatarain's Jambalaya Rice with a cut up some of the Hickory smoked sausage he had gathered. The spiciness of the meat with the Jambalaya and the fish would go together. All three of them loved spicy food so Harry decided to make it that night. Three large glasses were added to the table along with plates and silverware to round it out. A gallon of milk with bread and butter would fill the meal out. Thirty minutes later they were eating.

Up above, Shane was watching the people down in the quarry vowing revenge on them.

Just as dark descended, Harry put a muggle repelling ward up that would prevent them above from coming down and trying to kill them. Harry also decided he was going to fly into Atlanta and see what was going on.

Harry looked down the street from the roof he was on. The small office building he was on oversaw where several hundred walkers had torn through several platoons of US Army soldiers that had been guarding a supposed safe zone. The fires from burning vehicles and burn barrels that had been set up kept the place lit enough that he could see what was going on. With a sigh, he pulled out several boxes of matches he picked up at a bar after he looted it of the booze and supplies he could find. He quickly laid them out on the wall in front of him. The three story building was just high enough that he should be able to take out quite a few of the dead. Using transfiguration on the matches he transformed them into razor sharp needles and made sure they were space an inch apart on the wall. Another charm called the designator was linked to the needles and then the heads of the walkers. With final sigh he started walking down the length of the wall hitting groups of the needles with banishing charms. The banished needles flew through the air at twenty-five miles an hour and through the designated walkers' heads, killing them instantly.

He waited for a bit and more walkers showed up and he repeated it again before flying down and checking for supplies he could find. Several pallets of MRE's and water were shrunk down and placed into one of the trunks along with any ammo and weapons as well as jerry cans of fuel and water. A lot of the weapons would need to be cleaned but it would give him something to do. By dawn he was heading back to Daphne after hitting several local bakeries and removing flour, cake flour, sugar, spices, yeast, lard and anything else they could use as well as some bread pans to make bread in. By the time the sun was up, he was back with Daphne where he took a pepper-upper potion inside the camper so no one would see the steam come out of his ears.

Once outside, Harry looked around and up at the rim where he noticed the thin stream of smoke going up into the air. Shaking his head he kissed Daphne and started helping her make breakfast which Daphne decided it would be hash, eggs, sausage and bacon with hot coffee to wash it down and milk for Teddy.

Teddy would help Daphne with her plants for the day which would be his herbology class and later inside the training trunk they had set up Harry would teach him charms and DADA. He would also refill the truck with fuel he gathered in Atlanta the night before and spend time cleaning the rifles and pistols he had picked up.

Shane was watching the camp down in the quarry as he had the people under his command working on chores. The biggest problem he had around him was the Dixon brothers trying to cause problems with moving. Currently they were scouting around looking for food and danger to the camp. Lori had the women doing laundry while Dale was on guard duty. Juan Morales and his wife Miranda were watching the children and making food from what they had been given. Angela and Amy was following the directions that Potter had given to Dale who had passed it on. Ed was over at his tent drinking beer he had brought with him while his wife Carol was washing clothes. The rest of the people in the group were gathering wood while Jim Fletcher was working on Dale's RV with the help of Glen and Theodore Douglas better known as T-Dog was organizing his van.

Shane was trying to figure out a way to get in the camp down below and disarm the Brit so he could get the supplies, plus he wanted that huge truck and camper. The problem was, even if he could get down there not being seen the damn dog would give him away. He would say this about the guy, could throw a punch. But then he did stand six foot four and must have weighed in around two hundred pounds but the girl with him, damn she was hot looking. He wasn't to sure about the boy as he was around fourteen but seemed to know what end of a gun was it and the ten inch knife on his hip was another thing as well he had to remember about when he ever decided to go after the truck and their supplies. Shane didn't know it but Harry was thinking almost the same thoughts but without stealing the supplies the group had. He was more worried about what they would do, and endangering Daphne and Teddy.

Merle looked over at his baby brother and grunted a response to his question but his mind was on the British guy they had met and how easy he took out Shane. He doubted that Shane noticed the tattoo on the guy's right arm. The tattoo was of a dagger with a pair of angel wings and a motto that said, 'Who Dares Win.' He didn't know what branch of the British military it was but it had to be some type of Special Forces. Merle would have been right as Harry entered the SAS at seventeen, right after the battle of Hogwarts and served for six years before leaving the military with a difficulty of opinion with one of his commanding officers. So mustering out he decided to travel and found himself in Atlanta where he bought his house. The rest was history for Harry as he took control of Teddy after the death of Andromeda back in two thousand and six and then meeting Daphne.

"What you thinking so hard about, Merle?" Daryl asked as he pulled the crossbow bolt out of the squirrel he had just killed.

"That Brit," Merle replied as he took the squirrel from his brother.

"What about him?" Daryl asked as he reloaded the crossbow.

"Guy was right. The rim is a death trap… also did you see his tattoo?" Merle asked as they started walking again.

"I agree on the rim as to the tattoo no I didn't. Was it important?"

"I think so. The tattoo was of a dagger with a pair of angel wings coming out each side of the handle. It had a motto as well that said, 'Who Dares Win' across the blade and I'm not sure what that means but think its special forces," Merle replied as he pointed to a rabbit that was munching on some grass.

Daryl lifted the crossbow and let the bolt fly, striking the rabbit dead as he thought of the motto. He knew he had heard of it before but couldn't place it. Gathering up the rabbit he decided he would ask some of the more learned people discreetly in the camp if they knew it when they got back to the camp.

Several hours later back at camp with the animals they had caught cleaned and bagged inside Dale's camper he made inquiries about the motto and it was Dale who told him that the motto was for the British SAS and it was their elite Special Forces units like the US Navy Seals for America or the Russian Spetsnaz. After a quick conversation with his brother, both decided to stay the hell away from the man and warned everyone but Shane and Lori after asking them not to reveal the information.

Night quietly fell and both camps settled into an uneasy peace while in the city of Atlanta, several groups of survivors were huddled together as the city died around them. One group was in an Atlanta nursing home while the other was at the Grady Memorial Hospital but there were other small groups huddled in the skyscrapers of the city.

1: Name the movie this quote comes from, it's one of my favs and seemed appropriate for the scene :D for a point. Also Jim's last name is never mentioned so I gave him the name of Fletcher.

 _ **First Edited By**_

 _ **Second Edit**_


End file.
